


1x08: Bugs

by Magicath_420



Series: The Classics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, I wrote this instead of doing my homework, M/M, literally just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicath_420/pseuds/Magicath_420
Summary: Cas doesn’t like it when Dean kills spiders.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Classics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084787
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1x08: Bugs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever written.

“Dean, stop!” Cas yelled, “What are you doing?”

“Um,” Dean said, “Killing a spider?”

He was holding a shoe over his head, stopped halfway through a swing at the spider on the wall of the motel.

“Why?” Cas demanded.

Normally when Cas used that voice on him, it sent shivers down Dean’s spine that reminded him that his friend in the khaki trench coat was actually an unfathomably old and immensely powerful divine creature. But this time, Dean was just confused. Cas sounded _really_ mad.

“Um, ‘cause... it’s a spider?”

Cas stalked over and grabbed the shoe out of Dean’s hand roughly. He gave Dean a death glare and turned to the spider.

“Excuse me, m’am, are you lost?”

He waited a few seconds, then nodded seriously and held out His hand. The spider climbed on and Cas brought it outside. Dean just stared. 

Cas walked back into the room. He looked at Dean. Dean looked at Him.

“Bullshit,” Dean said finally, having decided this was bullshit, “There’s no way you can talk to spiders.”

Cas squinted at him angrily. 

Sam walked in behind Him. 

“Hey guys, I- uh- what’s going on?” 

“Cas can talk to spiders,” Dean said at the same time that Cas said, “Your brother is a murderer.”

“Oh-kay, well, I have a lead on the werewolf.”

“Cool, let’s go,” Dean said, grabbing the keys. Cas walked past him to get to the door and hit Dean with His shoulder on purpose.

“Dude! Come on, it was a _spider_.”

XXX

“No witnesses,” Dean said, reading from the same paper and finishing Sam’s sentence.

“Exactly,” Sam said gruffly.

“Hey, maybe there was a fly on the wall that Cas could talk to.” 

Dean poked at Cas, sitting in the chair next to him in the diner.

Cas rolled His eyes. “Insects cannot distinguish between human beings, Dean,” He said, exasperated, as if Dean knew that already and was just pretending to be stupid to mess with Him.

“Aw, that’s too bad. Maybe we should find a case of were-bugs, and you could canvass the witnesses for us.”

Cas glared at him and stole a fry off his plate, which was so incredibly petty because Dean _knew_ that angels didn’t need to eat. 

XXX

Dean and Cas were in the middle of the dumbest argument Dean had ever had with anyone, including Sam, who had once come home from school completely convinced that haircuts were illegal in Spain.

“It was a wasp, Cas. In the car. What was I supposed to do?”

“You could’ve let him out!”

“I rolled down the window! He didn’t go!”

“So you had to kill him?”

“Yes, Cas! That’s what human beings do to bugs in our cars!”

Cas laughed, dangerously humorless. “Oh, that’s just what you do, is it?”

“Cas, this is stupid.”

“It was a _child_!”

“It was a _wasp_!”

Cas turned His back on Dean and went to walk away. Dean caught him by the arm.

“Hey, hey! Look, I’m sorry, okay? Next time I won’t kill the wasp. Jesus Christ, dude.”

“It’s not _funny_ , Dean!”

“I said I was sorry!”

Cas sighed. He shook off Dean’s hand and went over to the couch to sit down. 

“I once told you that My true form is the size of one of your skyscrapers,” Cas said, not making eye contact.

“...yeah.”

Cas took a deep breath. “When you- I mean, all of you- were still in Africa, My Brothers used to pick on you for fun. They would knock one of you off a cliff just to see you splatter, or hit you with lightening just to watch you burn. We knew We weren’t supposed to, but We never really understood why. I never participated, but They made fun of Me for it. Then, one day-”

Cas stopped and took a deep breath.

“The first of you to evolve a full pre-frontal cortex was a man from a tribe on the savannah. My father sent me to visit him and report back if you were ready for the knowledge of good and evil yet.”

Dean watched as Cas’s eyes grew further and further away. 

“He was _incredible_ , Dean. He was loyal and smart and _funny_.” 

Cas smiled to Himself at the memory. Dean was absolutely not jealous of a protohuman primate that had lived hundreds of thousands of years ago, nope, not at all. 

“Adam showed Me that all of you tiny, stupid little animals were made of brain and nerve and bounding heart, and I /hated My Brothers for everything they had done to you. And then for you- _you_ , Dean- to turn around and do the same thing...”

Cas shook his head bitterly.

Dean didn’t know what to say. He suddenly felt bad about every bug he’d ever killed in his entire life. 

“I- I never thought of it that way.”

Cas nodded. “I know.”

It wasn’t a reproach, but it wasn’t an excuse, either. 

“Look, Cas-”

“It’s okay, Dean. You don’t see things the way We do. I get that. It’s just that sometimes it’s... it’s frustrating. I love you-” 

Dean’s heart stopped.

“-I mean, humanity-” 

Right. Right, duh. That was stupid. Of course that’s what He meant. 

“-and sometimes I forget that we’re not the same. But, we’re not. We never will be.”

He looked up at Dean with bright, sad blue eyes. Dean looked back at him. There seemed to be miles between them. Dean wanted to close the space, but he didn’t know how. He didn’t know how much there was that he would never know.

XXX

Things were bad. Well, things had been bad for a while, but they were _really_ bad right now. 

There was a legion of demons and angels outside, all of them gunning for Sam’s head. They wanted Dean and Cas, too, but only because they were fighting for Sam. Sam, Lucifer’s vessel. Sam, whose death could end a war that started long before he was even born. Sam: The Chosen One.

There was a spell that could help them, but it was a long shot. They needed a piece of a demon, ground up with a basilisk tooth. Luckily, Bobby had an assortment of unidentified fangs in the basement, apparently, and he swore at least one of them was from a basilisk. 

And that was how they’d gotten to where they were now, standing in Bobby’s living room, Dean and Cas with their arms full of fangs and Sam with his head bent over a book. 

“Do you really think this is going to work?” Dean said to Cas, quietly. It had been a long year. They’d travelled the entire country looking for the right demon parts to finish the spell. They’d been starving and cold; they’d be caught and escaped; they’d even robbed a bank. And here they were, back were it all started. Back at Bobby’s, where they practically grew up. The only home he and Sam had ever known. 

“Okay, one more thing from the study, and- FUCK.”

Sam, looking down at the book, had hit his head on the doorframe by accident and cut his forehead. It was definitely going to scar.

“What do you need from us, Sam?” Cas asked.

“Here, put the bowl down over here.”

“Woah, woah, wait a sec, Cas,” Dean interrupted. He walked over to the table that Sam had indicated and gently scooped up a spider, setting it aside so it wouldn’t get crushed. “Okay, put it down now.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Was that really-”

There was a clatter as the maybe-basilisk fangs cascaded out of Cas’s arms. Running at Dean, He flung them around his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. Dean stumbled back a step and dropped everything he was holding to wrap his arms around Cas and kiss him back. 

“O...kay, is this really- is this really when you guys decided to figure this out?” Sam asked weakly.

Dean and Cas didn’t respond. They were busy.

“GUYS!” Sam shouted, “We’re in the middle of a war!”

Without breaking away from Cas, Dean gave Sam the finger. 

**Author's Note:**

> Experimenting with capitalized pronouns for our favorite eldritch being. I think I like the vibe it gives off!
> 
> PS: if you recognize the ending- there’s a reason this is a part of my classics series


End file.
